Mapleshade's Story
by Feathersky1357
Summary: Can you imagine what it feels like? To be rejected twice? To be a loner when all you tried to do was to love? But don't worry, I made them pay. I looked for revenge wherever I could! I earned my place in the Dark Forest. And who am I you ask? I am Mapleshade. Rated T for violence.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**I do not own Warriors.**

_ThunderClan:_

Leader:

**Lightningstar** - black-and-white tom with green eyes.

Deputy:

**Mousepelt** - golden she-cat with white paws.

Medicine cat:

**Sparkfur** - brown tabby tom with orange eyes.

Warriors:

**Whitenose** – white she-cat with gray patches.

Apprentice: **Whiskerpaw** – gray tom with amber eyes.

**Fallenpetal** – pale-tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Stonestreak** – gray tom with white paws.

Apprentice: **Volepaw** – brown she-cat with black paws.

**Sharpthorn** – pale-gray tabby tom with darker stripes.

**Hawktail** – dark brown tabby tom.

**Icelight** – blue-white she-cat.

**Blackstone** – black-and-gray tom.

Apprentice: **Larkpaw** - white she-cat with gray patches.

**Featherflame** – sleek pale-ginger tabby she-cat.

**Hollydust** – small dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Flightwing** - gray tom with green eyes.

Queens:

**Rosefire** - light brown tabby she-cat. (Mother to Lightningstar's kits, Maplekit, tortoiseshell and white she-cat, and Flowerkit, a golden she-cat.)

**Sorrelpool** - brown she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Flightwing's kits, Hopkit, gray tom, and Rainkit, black she-cat with gray paws.)

Elders:

**Twistfoot** – pale gray she-cat with a lame paw.

**Owlsky** – brown tom with a scarred muzzle.

_RiverClan:_

Leader:

**Fallowstar** – gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Deputy:

**Stormstream** – dark gray tom with a clawed ear.

Medicine cat:

**Shallowlight** – brown tom.

Apprentice: **Buzzardpaw** - thick-furred dark gray tom.

Warriors:

**Fangfur** – white tom with a fang shaped patch of fur.

**Duskfeather** – cream colored she-cat.

**Snowstorm** – white tom with amber eyes.

**Littlepelt** – large red tom.

Apprentice: **Quickpaw** – brown tom with darker patches.

**Mossclaw** – ginger she-cat.

**Mudcloud** – brown tom with a red hind paw.

Queens:

**Silverpool** – gray-white she-cat. (Mother to Littlepelt's kit, Mallowkit, reddish tom with green eyes and Applekit, brown tom with a white belly.

Elders:

**Brownnose** – reddish-brown tom.

_WindClan:_

Leader:

**Blossomstar** – dark brown she-cat

Deputy:

**Emberfoot** – gray tom.

Medicine cat:

**Tulipleaf** – white she-cat with brown stripes.

Warriors:

**Petalsong** – golden she-cat.

Apprentice: **Dawnpaw** –black she-cat with cream colored ears.

**Fernleaf** – gray she-cat with a black tail.

**Adderstrike** - mottled brown tom.

**Sedgemist** – light brown she-cat.

**Blackwhisker** – black tom with one gray paw.

**Echoheart** – gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens:

**Dewwing** – spotted gray she-cat. (Expecting Blackwhisker's kits.)

Elders:

**Ashweb** – Gray tom with a twisted paw.

_ShadowClan:_

Leader:

**Flamestar** – ginger-white tom.

Deputy:

**Cedarfang** – dark gray tom

Medicine cat:

**Nightpetal** – black she-cat

with a petal shaped patch of fur.

Warriors:

**Berryleaf** – gray-blue tom.

**Foxfur** – reddish-brown tom.

**Mistwing** – dark gray she-cat.

**Swiftbird** – cream colored she-cat.

**Swampfire** – ginger tom with a short tail.

**Marshpelt** – brown tom with a darker patch of fur.

Queens:

**Robinowl** – ginger she-cat. (Expecting Marshpelt's kits.)

Elders:

**Ravenfang** – frail black tom.

**Prologue**

Rosefire twisted uncomfortably in her nest.

"Are they here yet?" Rosefire begged the ThunderClan's medicine cat, Sparkfur.

Sparkfur placed one paw on her stomach. "They'll be coming soon." He murmured, almost too softly for Rosefire to hear. "I just hope they turn out alright."

Rosefire glared at Sparkfur. "Are you saying that _my_ kits are bad?"

Sparkfur blinked down at her. "I don't know. Not yet, at least."

Rosefire opened her mouth to keep arguing, but a spasm shook her.

Sparkfur's eyes widened. "Your kits are coming!"

"You didn't warn me it would be like this!" Rosefire gasped.

"Push!" Sparkfur cried.

The first kit slid out. A tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Another spasm took over Rosefire.

It was another she-cat. A golden she-cat.

As Rosefire looked from her kits to Sparkfur, Rosefire noticed she was staring at one of her kits.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

"No." Sparkfur murmured. "It can't be true."

"What do you mean?" Rosefire growled.

_What did he know? Why was he so worried about a _kit_ being born?_

Sparkfur only shook his head. "You shouldn't know yet. I don't even know if it's true yet."

Rosefire glanced back to her kits, both curled around each other and sleeping.

Her kits looked so innocent. But a cold dread still crept up Rosefire.

_Was this kit brought here to destroy them all? To destroy all of ThunderClan?_

**Sorry it's so short.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 1

Maplekit squirmed in her nest, feeling her sister, Flowerkit beside her.

Her mother gently lapped at Maplekit's pelt.

Maplekit tried to shake Rosefire's off, but then finally gave up.

Maplekit opened her eyes. "Mo_ther_." Maplekit complained. "Get off me."

Rosefire looked down at her. "Maplekit! You opened your eyes!"

Though her words were cheerful, Maplekit heard fear hidden beneath.

She wanted to ask Rosefire meant.

"Rosefire?" Flowerkit had opened her eyes as well.

Rosefire leaned over Maplekit, delight gleaming in her amber eyes. "Flowerkit!"

Flowerkit blinked, then again. "Can we go explore the camp?" Flowerkit asked pleadingly.

"Of course, my little kit." Rosefire answered.

"Can I go too?" Maplekit mewed.

"Yes, but stay with your sister." Rosefire replied, but Maplekit could still hear the anxiety in her voice.

She decided not to ask. _I'll find out soon enough._ Maplekit told herself.

With Flowerkit at her side, Maplekit trotted out of the nursery.

"The camp-" Flowerkit gasped in wonder. "Its so large!"

"I guess it is." Maplekit mewed unconvincingly. She didn't really think it was that impressive.

Flowerkit trotted happily at her side. "Is that the medicine cat den?" Flowerkit squeaked with delight. "Can we go there? _Please?"_

"In there?" Maplekit snorted. "The medicine cat den? Why not the warriors den? We can see all the other warriors!"

Flowerkit's tail drooped. "I guess you're right."

_Of course I'm right._ Maplekit thought.

This time, Maplekit lead the way into the warriors den. She turned to see warriors come into the camp from hunting and border patrols.

Then she saw the leader. Lightningstar. He leapt up onto the Highrock with one graceful leap.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highrock to hear my words."

Maplekit gazed at him, admiration dancing in her eyes. _That's going to be me one day._ Maplekit promised herself. _I'll be up there, and this will be my clan that I lead._

Flowerkit nudged her. "Look!" Flowerkit squealed. "Sparkfur is coming!"

Maplekit didn't understand her excitement. "So? He's just the medicine cat. I'm going to be a warrior. No, the _leader."_

Flowerkit stared at her, hurt. "But Sparkfur knows how to heal _everything._ Wouldn't you want to be like that? I would."

Maplekit growled under her breath. "You want to be a medicine cat?"

Flowerkit shuffled her feet. "Well, sure. I mean, yes."

"Now aren't you a little young to be planning out your whole life?" Said a cat from behind them. It was Rosefire.

Flowerkit squeaked with embarrassment.

Rosefire purred, stroking Flowerkit's fur. "You'll be the best medicine cat ever, my dear." Rosefire then glanced at Maplekit. "I suppose you will become a great warrior too. Just as long as you choose the right path."

_Choose the right path?_ Maplekit wondered. "Great warrior? I'm going to be the best warrior, the leader." Maplekit puffed out her chest.

Rosefire didn't answer her comment. Instead she said, "Let's see what Lightningstar has to say.

Maplekit whipped her gaze up to look at him.

Lighningstar was already speaking. "Two apprentices have just finished their warriors assessment. Stonestreak, is Volepaw ready to become a warrior?"

Stonestreak flicked his tail. "Volepaw has shown excellent skills in hunting and battle training. I trust my words to say that Volepaw is ready to be a warrior."

Lightningstar dipped his head then looked at Blackstone.

"I say the same for Larkpaw." Blackstone mewed with satisfaction.

"Very well then." Lightningstar mewed as he leapt down from the Highrock. "Volepaw, Larkpaw step forward."

The two warrior apprentices eagerly pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Lightningstar leapt down from the Highrock.

"I, Lightningstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these tow apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Larkpaw, Volepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Volepaw mewed, her voice shaking with excitement.

"I do." Larkpaw repeated more calmly.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Volepaw, from this moment on you will be known of Volefoot. StarClan honors you for your loyalty and enthusiasm."

Larkpaw padded forward. "Larkpaw, you shall be known as Larkflight. Starclan honors you for your bravery and skill in battle and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Volefoot! Larkflight! Volefoot! Larkflight!" The clan cheered.

Maplekit watched as Fallenpetal swooped forward. "I'm proud of you. And I'm sure your father would be too."

Fallenpetal shot a glare at Blackstone, who stared back. Maplekit cocked her head to one side as she continued to watch.

"Maplekit!" Flowerkit called from behind her. "Rosefire said she would take us to see our father!"

_Father?_ Maplekit wondered. Flightwing visited Sorrelpool and her kits everyday. Maplekit didn't even realize she had a father.

Flowerkit's eyes gleamed excitedly as she bounded towards Rosefire. Rosefire purred as Flowerkit approached her with Maplekit at her side. Then with a squeak of surprise, Maplekit noticed Lightningstar at Rosefire's side.

"So this is you kits?" Lightningstar growled.

Rosefire's neck fur bristled angrily. "They're also yours." Rosefire hissed.

_The ThunderClan leader is my father? Wow!_ Lightningstar gave a disapproving sniff in Maplekit's direction. He narrowed his eyes, before lifting his tail and stalking away. Rosefire glared after him until he left.

"Rosefire?" Flowerkit whimpered, snuggling closer into Rosefire's fur. "Was that him?"

Sadness flowed into Rosefire's eyes. "Yes." She murmured, gently nosing Flowerkit away. "Now, go play with the other kits. You too, Maplekit."

Maplekit scurried away to the nursery with Flowerkit beside her. Hopkit's gray pelt appeared in front of the nursery, his green eyes gleaming with mischief.

Suddenly, Maplekit felt a cat land on her. _Rainkit!_ Maplekit swiped at Rainkit, claws sheathed. The two kits tumbled around in the clearing. The older kit pinned Maplekit down. Maplekit squirmed under Rainkit's weight. Rainkit's eyes were filled with pleasure.

"Do you surrender?" Rainkit growled, doing her best to intimate the other warriors.

"No!" Maplekit wasn't going to give up so easlily. She kicked at Rainkit's underbelly. The older kit screeched with surprise.

This time, Maplekit pinned Rainkit down. "Do _you_ surrender?" Maplekit mewed.

Rainkit huffed in outrage. "No!" But Rainkit couldn't get Maplekit off.

"Yes!" Rainkit wailed as Maplekit pushed her harder into the ground.

"Maplekit!" It was Rosefire. "How dare you treat Rainkit like that!"

"But Rosefire I was only-"

Rosefire cut her off and grabbed Maplekit by the scuff and pulled her back towards the nursery.

"I'm ok." Rainkit mewed. "We were only playing. Besides, I attacked her first."

Rosefire dropped Maplekit and whipped her angry gaze onto Rainkit. "That doesn't mean she has to hurt you."

"But I'm not hurt!" Rainkit protested. "It was fun!"

Rosefire growled softly. "Very well. But I better not see you doing that to anyone again, Maplekit."

Rainkit moved closer to Maplekit as Rosefire left earshot. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

Maplekit sighed. "No, Rosefire is right. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Now, shall we go and see what Flowerkit and Hopkit are doing?"

Rainkit's eyes lit up. "I bet I'll get there before you!"

Maplekit charged after her. "No, I will!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maplekit got to the nursery about a heartbeat before Rainkit. "I won!" Maplekit boasted to Rainkit who swatted her with her fluffy tail.

Flowerkit was, unsurprisingly, in the medicine cat den.

Hopkit, was practicing battle moves with Flightwing. It hurt Maplekit just to look at them.

_Lightningstar never did that with me._ Maplekit thought sadly.

"Rainkit!" Hopkit purred, licking his sister's cheek fondly. "Did you win?"

Before Rainkit could reply, Maplekit said, "No, I won the battle _and_ I also won the race!"

"You don't have to make it sound _that_ bad!" Rainkit protested.

"But I did!" Maplekit mewed.

Rainkit snorted. "When I become an apprentice and learn some battle moves, I'll come here just to flatten you!"

Maplekit let out a small squeak. "Hey! That won't be fair!"

Rainkit nudged her. "It'll still be fun just to flatten you right now."

Maplekit scoffed. "As if you can!"

"As if you will." It was Rosefire. Again. She always managed to find Maplekit when she was trying to be like a warrior.

"Rosefire!" Maplekit huffed. "I'm only _playing_."

Rosefire's eyes narrowed and said nothing, but didn't move.

Hopkit blinked at them. He obviously didn't understand the tension between Rosefire and Maplekit.

Maplekit really didn't like it. It was like if she did _anything_, such as even sleep, Rosefire would come and scold her.

"Rosefire!" Maplekit huffed. "You don't mind it when other kits play."

Rosefire glared down at her. "That's because other kits don't be so rough."

"But I'm not being rough! I haven't even touched Rainkit yet!"

"You did earlier."

"And Rainkit's not hurt."

"It was close enough."

"Rosefire!" Came another excited squeak. "Come look what Sparkfur taught me!" It was Flowerkit.

For once, Maplekit was glad about Flowerkit and her love about healing.

_Thank StarClan._ Maplekit thought, happy StarClan was on her side.

Rosefire hesitated. "I'm coming." She called to Flowerkit.

But before she left, Rosefire glared at Maplekit again. "Why can't you be more like your sister?" And with that, Rosefire vanished away.

_And have two medicine cat apprentices?_ Maplekit thought angrily. Maplekit turned back to Rainkit.

"Quick!" Rainkit called to her. "We can actually have _fun_ while she's in there."

"What do you want to-" Rainkit landed onto Maplekit with a thud.

"I am Fallowstar! Leader of RiverClan!" Rainkit mewed.

"Then I'm Blossomstar, leader of WindClan." Maplekit mewed.

"And I am Flamestar." Hopkit squeaked, joining their game. "Leader of ShadowClan!"

Rainkit got off Maplekit. "And together we will defeat Lightningstar!" Rainkit declared. "We must be very quiet in order to sneak into his den and attack."

Belly low to the ground, Maplekit followed Rainkit and Hopkit to the leader's den. Lightningstar was in there, surprisingly with Rosefire.

_Wasn't she in the medicine cat den? And I thought they didn't even like each other._

"Then we're over, aren't we?" It was Rosefire who spoke.

"We were over a long time ago." Lightningstar growled.

"I'm sorry Lightningstar. I didn't see this side of you." Rosefire stalked out of the leader's den, her tail drooped.

"Rosefire?" Maplekit whimpered. "What happened? Did I do this?"

For the first time, Rosefire didn't seem to mind Maplekit. "Nothing happened. It's just-" Rosefire broke off. "It's just Lightningstar."

Rosefire sighed before heading towards the medicine cat den where Flowerkit was still waiting.

"Rosefire! Rosefire!" Flowerkit called excitedly, obviously not knowing what just happened. "Sparkfur just said I could be his apprentice!"

Rosefire stroked Flowerkit's fur. "You'll make me proud, won't you?"

"Of course! I'll be the best medicine cat ever!" Flowerkit mewed enthusiastically.

By this time, Rainkit and Hopkit had already left to the nursery with Sorrelpool.

_Everyone has a meaning around here. _Maplekit thought. _Everyone, but me. _

Maplekit watched as Rosefire coaxed Flowerkit away from the medicine cat den.

"You need your rest too." Rosefire was saying.

"But I want to learn more!" Flowerkit protested.

"Then come here tomorrow." Sparkfur mewed. "Rosefire is right, you do need you rest. Otherwise, you'll be asleep on your paws!"

Flowerkit looked downcast. "Oh, alright. But you promise me I can come here tomorrow?"

"Yes, Flowerkit." Sparkfur purred. "I promise."

_Flowerkit has a mother who loves her. I have a mother _and _father who hate me. _

Maplekit got up onto her paws and headed to the nursery. Hopkit and Rainkit were already asleep, curled up against Sorrelpool.

Rosefire had just made another nest in the nursery. For Maplekit to sleep in. Alone.

Rosefire would always sleep only with Flowerkit. It hurt Maplekit so much to sleep now.

Maplekit sighed sadly and curled up into the nest to go to sleep.

Alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**5 moons later…**

Hopkit and Rainkit walked proudly out of the nursery, their fur neatly groomed. Today was their apprentice ceremony.

"I haven't forgotten that I'm going to flatten you yet!" Rainkit had said earlier.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Lightningstar's yowl filled the camp.

Maplekit watched him. She did still want to be leader, but the leader Lightningstar never would be.

"Hopkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hoppaw. Your mentor will be Mousepelt."

Mousepelt stepped forward and touched noses with Hoppaw.

"I'll train very hard." Maplekit heard Hoppaw promise to Mousepelt.

"Rainkit," Lightningstar paused and Rainkit stepped forward, her eyes filled with excitement. "You have also reached your sixth moon, however Rosefire has asked me to delay your apprentice ceremony for one more moon."

The crowd of cats fell silent.

"You can't do that!" Sorrelpool declared, breaking the silence.

"Rainkit deserves to be an apprentice as much as Hoppaw." Flightwing agreed.

"I didn't decide it." Lightningstar mewed calmly. "Rosefire asked me to."

Sorrelpool whipped around, searching the crowd for Rosefire. Once she found her, Sorrelpool bared her teeth at her and hissed, "You don't decide. Rainkit will become an apprentice."

Rainkit's eyes were stretched wide. "What did I do?" Rainkit wailed to Rosefire. "Why don't you want me to be an apprentice?"

Rosefire stood up. "There's no reason you should be an apprentice. You don't deserve to be an apprentice." Rosefire spat at her.

Rainkit whimpered and ducked behind Sorrelpool who growled at Rosefire.

"That is it." Lightningstar finally said. "This meeting is over."

Because of all the tension between Rosefire and Sorrelpool, no one noticed Hoppaw or even cheered for him.

Maplekit remembered how excited Rainkit was before. _What _did_ Rainkit do? _Maplekit wondered.

Rosefire would obviously not answer her, so she went to Flowerkit.

"Flowerkit!" Maplekit called into the medicine cat den.

"She's not in here." Sparkfur's voice came instead. "Rosefire is in here."

_Rosefire! _Maplekit felt a shudder run though her. _Why was Rosefire in the medicine cat den? _

"Can I speak to her?" Maplekit asked, forcing every word out. "Please?"

Maplekit could sense Sparkfur hesitate. "Alright." Sparkfur said at last. "But quickly."

Maplekit ducked into the medicine cat den.

Once Rosefire saw Maplekit, she said, "Sparkfur, could we please speak alone?"

Sparkfur glared at Rosefire. "_Quickly_." Then he disappeared out of the den.

"Why did you do that to Rainkit?" Maplekit blurted out. The words felt odd on Maplekit's tongue.

"You wish to know? Because of you." Rosefire answered.

"_What_?" Maplekit hissed in outrage. "_Me_? What did_ I _do?"

Rosefire's eyes glinted. "I told you your answer now get _out_."

"Of course, _mother_." Maplekit growled.

Rosefire didn't reply, only called for Sparkfur to come back. Maplekit stalked out of the den angrily.

She found Rainkit watching Hoppaw practice battle moves with Mousepelt longingly.

"You should've became an apprentice." Maplekit mewed to Rainkit.

Rainkit looked up. "But I'm not an apprentice, am I?"

Her eyes were dark with anger and her claws were tearing into the ground.

"I'm sorry." Maplekit murmured. "Rosefire was wrong."

Rainkit sighed. "At least you understand that."

"Doesn't Sorrelpool too? What about Flightwing?" Maplekit asked, surprised.

Rainkit let out a snort. "Flightwing doesn't seem to have time for me anymore, and Sorrelpool went back to warrior duties so she barley visits."

Maplekit settled beside her. "I asked Rosefire why." Maplekit said quietly. "She said it was because of me."

Rainkit glanced at her, shocked. "How?"

Maplekit shook her head. "Rosefire didn't tell me."

Rainkit hissed softly. "I am going to _shred_ Rosefire." Rainkit looked over at Maplekit. "But I know it's not because of you." She added quickly.

"Come on then." Maplekit mewed. "Let's go to sleep."

Rainkit nodded and followed Maplekit into the nursery. Maplekit headed for her nest, surprised to see Rainkit still following her.

"Can I sleep with you?" Rainkit asked.

Maplekit blinked. "Of course you can!" With that Maplekit drifted off.

**Maplekit's Dream...**

"Maplekit, wake up." A paw was prodding her side.

"It can't be dawn yet." Maplekit muttered. "I just fell asleep."

"Maplekit! Open your eyes!"

Sighing, Maplekit opened her eyes. "There. Happy? You-" Maplekit broke off. "You aren't a ThunderClan cat!"

The stranger purred with amusement. "Perhaps, but I am here to help you."

"Help me do what?" Maplekit questioned.

"Your revenge." The strange cat hissed.

"Revenge?" Maplekit asked, cocking her head to one side.

The cat let out a small growl. "Don't you want to make Rosefire feel what you feel? Let Lightningstar feel your pain?"

Maplekit quickly scrambled to her paws. "Of course!"

"Good. My name is Silverhawk."

Maplekit stared at the warrior. "I never heard of you before." Maplekit said at last.

Silverhawk stretched. "I'm not here to talk about my history. I'm here to help you learn. Watch."

Another cat appeared from the shadows.

"Snowtuft." Silverhawk greeted the warrior. Saying nothing more, Silverhawk flashed out a paw, claws unsheathed and unbalanced Snowtuft. Before he could get back onto his paws, Silverhawk was already pinning him down to the ground.

It all happened in less than a heart beat that Maplekit barely had time to realize what was happening.

"Are you going to teach me that?" Maplekit breathed.

Silverhawk snorted. "That's what I'm here for. Now, copy my movements."

For the rest of the night, Maplekit trained with Silverhawk, learning battle moves she was sure no other apprentice had ever learned before.

I'll_ flatten Rainkit tomorrow!_ Maplekit thought triumphantly.

But when she woke up, she was a shock to all cats. Her body was covered in wounds.

No cat said anything, only stared. But when Rosefire saw her body she whipped around to face the clan, her eyes dark with fury and hissed, "Who. Has. Done. This. To. Her."

**Cliffy! Now Rosefire is the only one who cares about Maplekit! I also used Splashpaw's idea about the Dark Forest cat. Thanks! And I probably won't be able to update for the rest of the week because of homework.**

~Feathersky


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Rosefire, I'm fine." Maplekit complained as Rosefire nudged her towards the medicine cat den. Though inside, she was secretly happy that Rosefire _did_ care about her.

"No, you're not." Rosefire growled. Under her breath, she added. "I'll flay the cat that did this to her!"

"Maplekit?" Sparkfur mewed sleepily from inside the medicine cat den.

Suddenly hissing, Sparkfur leapt to his paws. "I smell blood! Was there an attack?"

Then he caught sight of Maplekit. "No." He whispered. "Starclan no."

"Will she live?" Rosefire demanded.

"Yes." Sparkfur muttered. "If you want her to."

Rosefire bristled. "Of _course_ I do. She's still my kit!" Rosefire wrapped her tail protectively around Maplekit.

"What happened?" Sparkfur asked Maplekit.

"Well, I-" Maplekit broke off.

_Could she say that Silverhawk was training her? Would that be betraying Silverhawk? Would she be betraying her Clanmates if she didn't?_

_Tell them nothing!_ A voice suddenly hissed in her ear.

_Silverhawk!_ _Nothing at all, if you want your revenge. _

Revenge? Perhaps on Lightningstar, but not on Rosefire. Not anymore. But still…

"There must have been a thorn in my nest." Maplekit muttered.

"A thorn?" Sparkfur questioned. "A _thorn_ did all _this_. These are obviously _cat_ teeth marks." Sparkfur sniffed at her. "But I don't smell anything…"

"Teeth marks?" Rosefire growled. "Who?"

Sparkfur shook his head. "I don't know. But that isn't important right now. I need to heal Maplekit…"

Sparkfur had said it as if he didn't want to heal her.

Sparkfur placed a bundle of herbs on her wounds and shooed Rosefire to go away.

"I will make sure she heals." Sparkfur had promised to Rosefire. Now Sparkfur had come back inside.

"Maplekit." He said quietly, almost too soft to be heard. "Tell me what really happened."

Maplekit hesitated.

_Tell him nothing! _Silverhawk hissed into her ear.

Maplekit lifted her chin. "I told you everything already."

Sparkfur focused on mixing herbs, but his movements were stiff. "I think we both know that isn't true."

_Don't tell him anything. _Silverhawk warned in her ear again. _That piece of fox-dung thinks he knows everything._

"I already did tell you everything." Maplekit mewed.

"Very well then." Sparkfur muttered as he finished smearing more herbs onto her wounds.

Maplekit winced at the pain.

"We will speak later." Sparkfur called after her, as she began to leave the den.

_I hope Lightningstar doesn't delay my apprentice ceremony because of this. _Maplekit suddenly felt very worried. _Would he? _Lightningstar would be happy to have an excuse to do it.

_Of course he won't._ Silverhawk murmured softly. _Not once he sees what a great warrior you will be. _Maplekit felt Silverhawk's warm breath on her ear.

"When will he see that?" Maplekit hissed quietly to Silverhawk.

_Soon. _Was her only answer from Silverhawk before RiverClan cats crashed through the ThunderClan entrance.

"RiverClan!" Fallowstar snarled. "Attack! And find Silverpool's kits and bring them back!"

_Kits? _Maplekit thought. _ThunderClan didn't have any RiverClan kits._

_This is your chance. _Silverhawk whispered.

Maplekit felt her heart lurch. _Silverhawk. He must have stolen the kits. How dare he steal innocent kits! _

Maplekit paused. But then again, it would be a useful time to practice.

All the RiverClan cats were larger than her, even the apprentices.

Suddenly, paws slammed into Maplekit. Rosefire thrust Maplekit into the nursery. "And stay there!" Rosefire snarled before leaping into the battle again.

Maplekit glanced at the huddled shape of Flowerkit.

Rainkit was flexing her claws. Maplekit could almost hear her thinking to herself that she was supposed to be fighting too.

A white warrior crashed through the nursery entrance. "No one to protect their kits?" The warrior sneered.

Without thinking, Maplekit leapt onto the warrior's back, tearing at his fur.

The warrior screeched and shook her off. "You think twice before attacking me again, _kit_."

_Don't listen to him. _Silverhawk growled. _Attack him. Make him beg for mercy._

Maplekit sped at the warrior. She sank her teeth into his pelt. In an instant, Rainkit was beside her, rearing up to attack the warrior.

The warrior hissed with fury as he backed away. "Don't think I'll be so easy on you next time." He spat. "Fallowstar will do whatever it takes to get those kits back!"

Maplekit arched her back and hissed furiously. "ThunderClan has taken no kits!"

The warrior's eyes gleamed and he whipped around and fled.

"Weasel-hearted coward!" Rainkit growled from beside her.

"RiverClan retreat!" Fallowstar stood in the center of camp. "We will find those kits!"

Lightningstar bared his teeth at her. "ThunderClan has no RiverClan kits!"

Fallowstar hissed at him. "We will find them no matter what it takes."

"Who knew RiverClan was so desperate for kits." Blackstone sneered.

Stormstream, the RiverClan deputy glared at him. "Kits are precious to every clan. At least they should be."

Stormstream glanced at the warrior who had attacked her earlier. "Snowstorm tells me that the ThunderClan kits were left unprotected. And that one kit attacked him with another that followed."

Snowstorm snapped his gaze onto Maplekit and she froze. "It was her!" Snowstorm yowled. "She attacked me! What does ThunderClan teach their kits? That kit-" Snowstorm pointed his tail at Rainkit. "Followed her friend and attacked me as well. They should be punished, Lightningstar."

"No RiverClan cat tells ThunderClan what to do." Lightningstar paused then glanced at Stormstream. "Was it not you who told me that kits were precious?" Lightningstar growled. "What type of cat attacks kits? They were only trying to protect themselves. And-" Lightningstar looked Snowstorm up and down. "They seemed to have won."

Snowstorm ducked his head in embarrassment.

"RiverClan, _leave_." Lightningstar ordered. "_Now_."

Fallowstar bristled but kept quiet and called for her cats to go. "Give us our kits." Fallowstar said softly. "And this will be over."

"We have none of your kits." Lightningstar growled. "Now, leave."

Fallowstar fell in behind her Clanmates, still bristling.

_You did well. _Silverhawk praised her.

"Maplekit!" Rosefire hurried over. "You attacked a warrior by _yourself_ and won?" Her voice was soaked in fear.

"Yes." Maplekit mewed proudly and puffed out her chest. "Well, actually Rainkit helped."

Rosefire shook her head distractedly. "Sparkfur should hear about this." Rosefire turned to go get him.

_Tell them nothing. _Silverhawk's ominous words rang in her ears.

_Why didn't he want anyone to know? What did he know? _

**Yay! I managed to update on the first day of the week! Another Cliffy! What do you think about Maplekit right now? Love her? Hate her?**

**~Feathersky**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Maplekit waited nervously as Rosefire returned to her with Sparkfur, already speaking. "You…think…something…with…prophecy."

Maplekit strained to hear Sparkfur's reply. "Maybe..."

_Prophecy? What prophecy?_ Maplekit wondered. As they neared, Rosefire stopped talking.

Sparkfur sniffed warily at her wounds. "They aren't that deep." He mewed doubtfully. "I'll go get you when I'm ready."

Maplekit turned and headed towards the nursery.

"Get Flowerkit for me too! Tell her she can help me check wounds!" Sparkfur called after her.

Maplekit flicked her tail and continued to go to the nursery. Flowerkit was teaching poor Rainkit who looked half asleep about herbs.

"Flowerkit!" Maplekit interrupted. "Sparkfur told me to tell you that you can go help him with…medicine cat stuff."

Flowerkit eyes were bright. "I told you!" Flowerkit boasted to Rainkit then raced out of the nursery.

"Thank StarClan you're here!" Rainkit sighed with relief. "I thought I would die listening to Flowerkit!"

Maplekit purred with amusement. "She does know a lot about healing." Maplekit defended her littermate.

Rainkit snorted. "That's fine with me as long as she doesn't go talking my ears off!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Lightningstar yowled from the Highrock.

Rainkit sighed. "Let's just hope that the meeting isn't going to be about Flowerkit and her healing."

Maplekit purred. "Or maybe it is your apprentice ceremony. You're _way_ overdue."

Rainkit fell silent, her tail twitching. Maplekit nudged her friend. "Let's go find out."

Rainkit nodded. "I wish Sorrelpool and Flightwing argued harder. Then maybe I'll be an apprentice." Rainkit mewed quietly.

Lightningstar stood on the Highrock. "Today is the Gathering."

Beside her Rainkit scowled. It was supposed to be Rainkit's first Gathering, but now she was stuck here.

"Mousepelt, Sparkfur, Volefoot, Larkflight, Whitenose, Fallenpetal, Featherflame, Blackstone, Hollydust, Sorrelpool, Twistfoot, Whiskerpaw, and Hoppaw are coming." Lightningstar announced.

Rainkit pushed past Maplekit and nuzzled Hoppaw. "Good luck on your first Gathering."

Hoppaw licked her cheek. "You're supposed to be with me too."

Rainkit's eyes blazed with anger, and then sighed. "You deserve it." Rainkit let a note of longing edge her mew.

As the crowd of cats began to part, Lightningstar began to speak again. "I have one more announcement to make. Rainkit step forward."

Rainkit's ear twitched with surprise and padded towards the center of the clearing.

Lightningstar leapt down from the Highrock. "Rainkit, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Featherflame."

Rainpaw's eyes gleamed with excitement as she touched noses with Featherflame.

"Rainpaw! Rainpaw! Rainpaw!"

"Rainpaw will attend the Gathering as well." Lightningstar declared over the cheering.

"_You_ deserve this." Hoppaw purred, licking her sister fondly.

Maplekit mewed her agreement. "I won't be far behind you." Maplekit warned with a purr.

Maplekit could also see Rosefire watching them closely, and then turned away with a small growl.

"RiverClan better watch out." Whiskerpaw commented from behind them.

Maplekit leaped out of the way.

"When you become an apprentice, RiverClan will probably deliver prey for you!" Whiskerpaw mewed.

Maplekit puffed out her chest in pride. "Just you wait! I'll defeat any RiverClan cat that comes near me!"

Hoppaw nudged Rainpaw. "Come on, we should go sleep."

Rainpaw blinked at him.

"We're going to the Gathering!" Hoppaw exclaimed. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Of course not!" Rainpaw retorted. "I was just thinking."

"Then come on!" Hoppaw mewed impatiently.

_I wish I could go too. _Maplekit thought.

_Why don't you? _It was Silverhawk.

"I'm not allowed to! I'll be breaking the warrior code!" Maplekit squeaked with surprise.

Larkflight's ear pricked. "Did you say something?"

Maplekit quickly shook her head. "Didn't StarClan make that code? Isn't it StarClan's code? _Your_ code?" Maplekit whispered quietly.

_A true warrior sees beyond the code. _Silverhawk murmured. _Now go get some sleep, you'll need your energy for the Gathering. _

With that, Silverhawk disappeared.

_I didn't even agree! _Maplekit thought as she stalked back into the nursery. _Why doesn't Silverhawk care about the warrior code? Lightningstar would most certainly delay her apprentice ceremony if he found out. But…. What if I make sure Lightningstar doesn't find out? Then I can go._

Maplekit curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

Silverhawk stood at the edge of the Dark Forest. "Maplekit!" Silverhawk growled, prodding the sleeping kit with one paw.

"Mouse." Maplekit muttered. "Big, fat, juicy, mouse."

"Maplekit!" Silverhawk hissed.

Maplekit's eyes snapped open. "Where am I? Silverhawk! I've been waiting for you all night."

Silverhawk licked one paw. "You're going to the Gathering, aren't you? You won't let a pesky warrior code stop you?"

Maplekit stared at him. "It's the warrior code!" Maplekit exclaimed.

Silverhawk flicked his tail impatiently. "I'm allowing you to go."

Maplekit hesitated. "Well, I guess. If you say it's ok…"

Silverhawk circled Maplekit. "So you're going?"

Maplekit winced. "I guess so…"

"Silverhawk!" Another cat hissed from the shadows. Her gaze traveled towards Maplekit. "Maplekit isn't supposed to be here."

Silverhawk neck fur bristled. "Nightfrost." Silverhawk greeted the warrior calmly. "This isn't your place either. Leave us."

"Who is this?" Maplekit asked, flicking her tail towards Nightfrost.

"Not any cat important." Silverhawk mewed, guiding Maplekit away from Nightfrost.

"Where is she from?" Maplekit persisted.

Silverhawk paused. "It wouldn't interest you."

Nightfrost's eyes blazed with rage. "At least I don't belong here!" Nightfrost spat. She turned to Maplekit. "You stay away from him. Do you understand me, kit?"

Maplekit shrank back. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" Nightfrost and Silverhawk began to fade.

"I…" Nightfrost called out. "Am from StarClan."

"What do you mean?" Maplekit mewed desperately as Nightfrost was pulled away into the mist.

"How?" Maplekit whispered hoarsely to herself. "Then what was the place Silverhawk and I trained?" Her words were surrounded by silence. Maplekit closed her eyes tightly, forcing herself to wake.

"Cats that are going to the Gathering! Come with me!" Lightningstar yowled to his Clan.

Flowerkit stirred beside her, but didn't wake. Maplekit padded outside.

"Rainpaw!" Maplekit called to her friend. "You promise me you will tell me everything that happens?"

Rainpaw's eyes gleamed. "You'll be asleep by then."

Maplekit snorted. "Don't talk to me like that! It was just earlier today you were a kit too."

Rainpaw purred. "But I'm not anymore."

"Don't you worry! I'll be awake when you return." Maplekit purred, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Rainpaw pushed past her. "I'll see you later." Rainpaw mewed to Maplekit. "Tomorrow." Rainpaw added with a purr.

Now Maplekit was left standing in the entrance of the camp.

_Quick_. Silverhawk hissed. _Here's your chance. Go! _

Maplekit drew in a breath. How could she go? "I…can't." Maplekit mewed softly.

Silverhawk suddenly appeared in front of her. Crouching, Silverhawk swiped a paw at Maplekit.

Maplekit let out a wail for help.

"Foolish kit." Silverhawk hissed. "They won't come for you."

Maplekit watched him in dismay as she realized the rows of cats behind them were frozen in place. Silverhawk dug his claws deeper into Maplekit's shoulders. "You shouldn't have denied me."

Maplekit wailed in pain.

"You. Will. Listen. To Me." Silverhawk growled, his eyes sparking with rage.

_StarClan cats aren't supposed to be like this!_

"Let me go!" Maplekit screeched.

Silverhawk's eyes glowed. "Promise me then."

"Promise you what?" Maplekit whispered hoarsely.

"That you will do what I say." Silverhawk practically purred.

"I promise." Maplekit choked out.

Silverhawk released her and disappeared from view.

"Maplekit!" Flowerkit's mew came. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Maplekit muttered. "I just…got tangled in the brambles."

"I'll go get Sparkfur." Flowerkit mewed worriedly. She ducked away quickly.

Silverhawk didn't even have to speak to let Maplekit know he was right beside her.

_Well?_ Silverhawk demanded silkily. _Are you going? _

Maplekit inwardly groaned. _Nightfrost. _Maplekit decided. _Would be a much better mentor than Silverhawk._

Do I have to?" Maplekit complained.

_You promised. _Silverhawk reminded her.

"Fine." Maplekit struggled at each step as she walked farther and farther from camp.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Maplekit recognized Lightningstar's mew. "I will begin." Lightningstar mewed. "Newleaf has been kind to ThunderClan. The woods are filled with prey. ThunderClan has two new apprentices. Hoppaw and Rainpaw!"

"Hoppaw! Rainpaw!" The crowd of cats cheered.

Maplekit noticed that RiverClan hadn't joined in. _Rude fur balls. _Maplekit thought.

Hoppaw puffed his chest out in pride while Rainpaw ducked her head shyly.

Lightningstar's mew sharpened. "RiverClan has attacked us in the past few sunrises. The reasons remain unknown to us."

Fallowstar growled softly and padded to the front of the Great Rock. "ThunderClan has stolen Silverpool's kits!"

A few ThunderClan cats growled their protests.

"I'm very sure you have a good reason to accuse us like that." Lightningstar mewed. "But I can tell you, ThunderClan has stolen no kits. Have you found them yet?"

Fallowstar's neck fur bristled. "We have." Fallowstar mewed coldly. "They were on ThunderClan territory. They are here today as apprentices..Applepaw and Mallowpaw.

No cats cheered.

"They can explain what happened." Fallowstar growled.

Mallowpaw took a tentative step forward.

A cat growled in the crowd.

Applepaw pushed past his brother. "A cat took us to ThunderClan." He mewed calmly. "I can't say he was from any Clan. He smelled like pine sap and damp moss.

Mallowpaw wrinkled his nose beside Applepaw."He told us to stay there and wait." Mallowpaw was speaking now."After a while, he didn't come back. RiverClan found us soon after though."

Lightningstar pawed at the surface of the Great Rock. "It wasn't ThunderClan then."

Fallowstar hissed angrily. "It most likely was!" Fallowstar crouched as if she was about to spring.

Dark clouds suddenly covered the moon.

"StarClan is angry!" One cat yowled.

"ThunderClan!" Lightningstar called to all his cats.

Maplekit quickly took her chance and scurried away.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Maplekit raced towards the ThunderClan camp. She could hear the other cat's pawsteps not far from where she was.

Would anyone notice she was gone? The trees were a blur as she ran past. Finally, Maplekit stumbled to a halt. Where was she?

She could smell many familiar scents around her. Mousepelt, Blackstone, Featherflame! Was this the way the cats that went to the Gathering went?

Maplekit looked around frantically. She sniffed at the ground. The pawsteps suddenly sounded much closer, and a heart-beat later Rainpaw's muzzle popped out of the ferns.

"Maplekit! What are you doing out here?" Rainpaw's fur fluffed out against the wind. "You aren't supposed to be out of camp. You especially aren't supposed to be going to the Gathering!"

Maplekit scoffed. "It's not like anyone cares what happens to me."

Rainpaw sighed. "Well, I obviously do. Now let's go home. We can't do much out here." Maplekit nodded in agreement.

Quietly, Rainpaw led the way back. The path they took was a mess of roots and brambles.

_Is this the only way in and out of the camp. _Maplekit thought anxiously.

Rainpaw seemed to have read her mind. "Most cats don't use this route. But usually you can barely smell another cat's scent in here. Featherflame told me about it on the way to the Gathering. I never thought I would have to use it so soon."

As Rainpaw spoke, Maplekit recognized the ThunderClan camp.

"Go through there." Rainpaw thrust her muzzle towards a small entrance. "I'll come with you."

Maplekit headed to the place Rainpaw had said. She squeezed herself in and then out of the tiny gap.

The camp! Maplekit almost flopped onto the ground until Rainpaw nudged her.

"Go to the nursery before anyone notices. Quick." Rainpaw ducked away into the apprentices den.

Maplekit turned and went into the nursery. _I was so close to getting lost. I wonder if Silverhawk _still_ thinks this is right._

Maplekit felt as if she had an endless amount of questions for Silverhawk. Maplekit sleepily looked over at Flowerkit.

She was curled up in a small ball, snuggled close to Rosefire's belly and sleeping. Rosefire was also asleep, her flanks rising steadily as she breathed.

Maplekit watched them for a moment, enviously thinking about how they probably never felt how Maplekit felt. Lonely. Rejected. Ignored.

Even Rainpaw wouldn't understand. Maplekit wrenched her gaze away from Flowerkit and Rosefire, her heart aching.

She closed her eyes tightly, forcing sleep to come.

. . .

Maplekit didn't dream about Silverhawk that night. She was trapped in the place where she and Silverhawk would usually train.

But this…place, it suddenly felt so evil and dangerous to Maplekit. She turned in a wide circle then returned to the spot where she had started out from.

"Where am I?" Maplekit wailed to no one, and sat down. "What is this place? This…this…this can't be StarClan."

_It isn't._

Maplekit whirled around. "Who said that?" Maplekit demanded, a fear that she had never felt rising in her chest. "Who's there?"

No one replied except for the strange voice. _Get out of here and don't come back. _

Maplekit felt her heart almost stop working. No one was saying that out loud. It was coming from…inside her head.

_Leave. Now. _The voice growled. _Now._

Maplekit spun around in circles. "How? What? Who are you?"

"Maplekit!"

"What?" Maplekit exclaimed with surprise.

That was a real voice.

"Wake up!" Maplekit held in her breath. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to wake up.

_Remember my warning and don't forget it. _

. . .

Sunlight broke into the nursery. It was brighter than ever. Maplekit had waked up early in the morning. She blinked her eyes against the sun's harsh rays.

"Maplekit!" A cat chirped happily again. "Today Lightningstar's going to make you an apprentice! I can't wait to train together!" Rainpaw purred, and then stopped. "Aren't you excited? Are you alright? You were also thrashing in your sleep."

"What? Oh, of course. I'm fine." Maplekit replied distractedly.

Maplekit drew a circle in the ground with one of her paws, her tail was twitching back and forth nervously, and every now and then she would glance behind her as if she thought someone was there.

"Maplekit." Rainpaw began uneasily. "Are you okay? Maybe you need to go see Sparkf-"

"No!" Maplekit yelped making Rainpaw flinch. "No. Way. I am not going into the medicine cat den." Maplekit repeated more steadily this time.

"Okay! I was just asking. No need to bite my tail off!" Rainpaw drew back. "But _are_ you okay?"

Maplekit sighed. "I was just thinking about…"

"About what?" Rainpaw prompted her. "The Gathering?"

Maplekit hesitated. "'Well, that too. But it's just…never mind, Rainpaw. Just pretend I didn't say any of this."

Maplekit padded away leaving a very shocked Rainpaw behind her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Lightningstar called.

Maplekit stepped forward, and then was immediately pulled back by Rosefire. "Where do you think you're going? Your fur is a mess!"

Rosefire dipped her head and began licking Maplekit's fur.

Maplekit squirmed uncomfortably. "Hurry up." Maplekit whispered. "You're taking too long."

"Flowerkit, Maplekit step forward." Lightningstar announced. "Maplekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Maplepaw. Your mentor will be Hollydust. I hope Hollydust will pass down all she knows on to you."

Hollydust stepped forward beside Maplepaw.

"Hollydust, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousepelt, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and determined. You will be the mentor of Maplepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Maplepaw."

Hollydust swooped down to touch noses with Maplepaw.

"I promise to be the best apprentice ever!" Maplepaw breathed.

Hollydust purred softly.

Sparkfur stepped forward. "Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown kindness and the ability to heal. Your next medicine cat will be Flowerpaw."

"Flowerpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to medicine cat?" Lightningstar asked.

Flowerpaw's voice quivered with excitement "I do."

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

Sparkfur mewed and touched noses with Flowerpaw.

"Maplepaw! Flowerpaw! Maplepaw! Flowerpaw!" The Clan cheered.

Maplepaw felt her heart burst with pride as she watched the Clan cheer her name. Flowerpaw was purring beside her while Rainpaw swooped behind Flowerpaw and purred her encouragement for the two sisters as well.

Maplepaw puffed out her chest but then she realized one cat wasn't cheering for her. Sparkfur.

_Arrogant fur ball. _Maplepaw thought angrily.

"Maplepaw." Maplepaw felt Hollydust's warm breath on her ear. "Let's go have a tour of the territory."

"Can I come?" Rainpaw asked eagerly. "Please?"

Featherflame appeared from behind them. "It would be alright. Rainpaw was made apprentice on the day of the Gathering, she doesn't even know the territory that well herself."

Hollydust nodded. "If you think so."

Rainpaw nuzzled Maplepaw happily. "Let's go then!"

Maplepaw's mentor paused. "Aren't you sure that you don't want to eat first?"

Maplepaw's tail drooped. "After that?"

Featherflame purred. "Of course, Maplepaw."

Rainpaw bounded over to the fresh-kill pile. "Here!" She called to Maplepaw. "Do you want a vole?"

Rainpaw didn't wait for a reply and threw a vole over to Maplepaw. Maplepaw padded over beside Rainpaw and quickly gulped down the prey.

"Now can we go?" Maplepaw looked up at Hollydust with huge, pleading eyes.

Hollydust replied with a playful swipe at Maplepaw's ear, claws sheathed. "Yes, I thought you would never be done!"

Maplepaw snorted and joined Rainpaw who was trotting after her mentor. This was the first time Maplepaw had gone out of the camp when she was allowed to.

"Look at that!" Rainpaw gasped at the trees that lay before them. "That's the Tallpines. We're going to head towards the RiverClan territory." Featherflame explained.

Maplepaw and Rainpaw both nodded. They all walked quietly, not saying a word to each other. The only thing Maplepaw heard was some birds chirping and the gentle whispering of the wind.

"Now this," Hollydust mewed with a graceful sweep of her tail towards the river. "Is the RiverClan border."

Maplepaw peered at the river. The river looked like a furious whirlpool. "The river looks like it's hard to swim across." Maplepaw commented.

"Exactly." A voice hissed from the other side of the river. "And what are _you _doing here?"

A white cat with another smaller cat swam onto the rocks in the middle of river.

_Snowstorm_! Maplepaw realized with a jolt of shock. _And…Applepaw. What's he doing here? _

"What does it look like?" Featherflame's hiss shook Maplepaw out of her thoughts. "We're showing our apprentices the borders. Anything wrong with that?"

Snowstorm narrowed his eyes. "We're just making sure you don't steal any more kits. Like you did with Silverpool's."

"Yeah. Don't even think about it." Applepaw mewed. "Because of that, we need to have extra warriors guarding Mossclaw's kits."

_More kits? _Maplepaw thought with sigh.

"Well," Hollydust growled. "We will be getting along with our own business."

Snowstorm lifted his head and watched until the ThunderClan cats left.

Rainpaw was bristling as they continued to explore the territory. "How dare they do that! Those rude RiverClan fur balls."

Maplepaw growled in agreement but Hollydust stopped them. "A warrior shouldn't be provoked by their enemies. Only attack them if they attack you first."

Featherflame snorted. "As if those RiverClan cats would try! They're probably to cowardly to even lift a claw."

Maplepaw brushed against Rainpaw. I can't wait until I meet them in battle." She whispered softly, making sure their mentors didn't hear. "I'll make them feel sorry."

"I smell mouse!" Rainpaw exclaimed suddenly.

"Very good, Rainpaw. But-" Featherflame began.

"Can I go try to catch it?" Rainpaw asked.

"Rainpaw, you haven't even had a hunting lesson before." Featherflame mewed, her voice struggling to be clam. "And that mouse in on-"

"I want to try." Rainpaw declared and dashed off.

"No!" Hollydust yowled. "Get back! That's on ShadowClan territory. And-"

Her words were cut off with a huge screech.

Rainpaw was still speeding across the ground.

Across the Thunderpath.

Right where the monster was.

**Yay! Cliffie!Do you think Rainpaw will die? How much I hope so! :) Just kidding.**


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter's pretty short. It's also pretty late. Anyways, I just got The Ultimate Guide, and on the section for Mapleshade, it said that her mate was Appledusk…So I'm probably going to change **_**one of the tom's names in RiverClan**_** to Applepaw**_**. *Hint* *Hint***_** See if you can guess who **_**he**_** is. **_**He**_** was also in the last few chapters.**

**Chapter 7**

"Rainpaw!" Maplepaw leapt forward only to be pulled back by Hollydust.

"Do you think we want to lose you too?" Hollydust spat, her fur bristling with more fear than anger.

"But Rainpaw…" Maplepaw started but then trailed off.

Rainpaw had jerked her head up, ears flat with her fur bristling with horror. She tried to head off the Thunderpath where Maplepaw stood. Suddenly, the monster was only a foxlengh away from Rainpaw.

"Maplep-" Rainpaw started as her words were cut off with a horrible screech. The monster rushed past without realizing it had done anything wrong.

"Rainpaw? Rainpaw?" Maplepaw called out to her friend desperately.

Hollydust carefully looked around the Thunderpath. Then she leaped onto the Thunderpath where Rainpaw was laying.

Her fur was flattened by the monster and blood oozed down from a wound.

"Oh, Rainpaw." Maplepaw gasped out as she caught a sight of her.

Rainpaw opened her eyes weakly.

"Maplepaw." Featherflame padded onto the Thunderpath. "Come on." She mewed briskly. "Let's take her back to camp."

Hollydust joined Featherflame and together they supported Rainpaw.

Maplepaw walked glumly after them. _Why didn't I tell Rainpaw to get back before it was too late? Why didn't I go save her? _Maplepaw let out a long, sad sigh.

The four cats entered the camp without saying a word to each other, but Maplepaw knew what they were all thinking about. Rainpaw.

"What happened?" Flowerpaw exclaimed as she skidded to a halt beside them. "Did rogues attack? Badgers?"

Hollydust shouldered roughly past her. "We need to get Rainpaw healed."

Flowerpaw dipped her head. "I'll go tell Sparkfur to get ready."

While Hollydust, Featherflame, and Rainpaw disappeared into the medicine cat den without any hesitation, Maplepaw stayed outside for a moment. She wanted to see that Rainpaw was okay, but her instinct told her not to go anywhere near Sparkfur.

Flowerpaw appeared from the medicine cat den. "Hollydust said to see if Hoppaw is in camp. He'll want to know about what happened to his sister. She'll be outside soon to come train you."

Even though Flowerpaw's words were gentle, Maplepaw couldn't help but feel anger stirring in her. "Train? You think I can train after the Thunderpath hit Rainpaw? She's my friend too?"

Flowerpaw winced. "Tell me what happened. I didn't hear."

Maplepaw growled softly. "Rainpaw was hit by a monster. How much more do you need to know?"

Flowerpaw cocked her head to one side. "Well…, can you go tell Hoppaw at least?"

Maplepaw snorted. "Fine. If it's that's so important."

She paused for heart beat, sniffing for where Hoppaw was. She took a step forward, unsure.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Maplepaw whirled around. Hoppaw was standing right behind her.

"No one." Maplepaw snapped. "But my mentor told me if I _happened_ to run into you, to tell you that Rainpaw happened to be run over by a monster."

Hoppaw jerked his head up. "What? Where is she?" He demanded.

"Where she would obviously be. The medicine cat den." Maplepaw growled.

Hoppaw spun around and quickly headed for Rainpaw.

"Maplepaw, are you alright?"

Maplepaw snapped her eyes to the cat that had spoken and glared at her. "Of course I am, Larkflight."

Larkflight narrowed her green eyes. "I'm just asking. No need to bite."

"Well, then don't ask." Maplepaw stalked away. She noticed herself heading for the medicine cat den.

After a moment's hesitation, she finally gave in. Rainpaw was lying in a nest with Sparkfur smearing poultices onto her. And of course, Hoppaw was there. Rainpaw stirred, but just so little, Maplepaw wondered if she had imagined it.

Just then, Rainpaw opened her eyes. "Maplepaw!" She gasped out.

"Shush." Sparkfur scolded her.

"Maplepaw." Rainpaw whispered again, ignoring Sparkfur. "Maplepaw!"

"Rainpaw, it's…okay." Maplepaw mewed trying to soothe her friend. "I'm here. Do you want me?"

Rainpaw stared at her, unblinking. "Maplepaw." She breathed her name one last time. "Watch out."

Rainpaw curled up into a ball and quickly fell asleep.

"Why did she say that?" Hoppaw wondered aloud after a while. But the words were surrounded in silence for so long; Maplepaw began to wonder if she had imagined that as well.

"I don't know." Maplepaw whispered.

She ducked out of the den and found Hollydust waiting. "We might as well go training. It's no use to just sit around in camp. Come on."

Maplepaw didn't argue. She was still mystified by Rainpaw's words.

"Maplepaw." Rainpaw had said. Over and over many times. Her last words before she fell asleep. "Watch out." It sounded like a warning. A warning to Maplepaw.

_Oh, Rainpaw. _Maplepaw thought sadly.

"Now see if you can do that." Hollydust's mew snapped Maplepaw out of her own thoughts.

"Oh! Er…sorry. I wasn't paying attention…" Maplepaw stammered. "Can you, uh, do that again?"

Hollydust rolled her eyes. "Sure, but this time, watch me."

Hollydust used her forepaws to swipe at the air like Silverhawk had once taught her. "That is a forepaw swipe." Hollydust explained. "Your turn."

Maplepaw slid into the center of the training area. She did exactly as Hollydust had done, perfectly.

"Great!" Hollydust praised her. "Let's try a more complex one." Hollydust leapt backwards and in a heartbeat she had sprang forward again.

Catching, Maplepaw by surprise, Hollydust pinned her down. Instinctively, Maplepaw kicked her hind paws against Hollydust's stomach. Maplepaw twisted and when she finally got free, Maplepaw sprang onto Hollydust.

Hollydust let out a purr. "That's a great battle move. It'll be really useful someday. Where'd you learn it?"

"I…Er…" Maplepaw began. "I made it up myself?"

"Well, it's a very good." Hollydust mewed. "Hoppaw is still with Rainpaw. Do you want to try fighting with Whiskerpaw?"

Maplepaw froze. Whiskerpaw? He was the oldest apprentice!

_You can do it. _

Maplepaw jumped at the voice.

_Just try_. Silverhawk urged.

"Okay, that'll be good practice." Maplepaw told Hollydust slowly.

Hollydust nodded. "I'll go get him."

Hollydust appeared a heart beat later with Whiskerpaw trotting after her. "Here's your opponent." Hollydust declared to Maplepaw. "And…begin."

Whiskerpaw tried to use Maplepaw's small shape to help him leap onto her. Maplepaw dug her hind claws into the ground and as Whiskerpaw sprang at her, she stayed put.

Whiskerpaw then leaped at Maplepaw from behind and she rolled over, trying to toss him off. Whiskerpaw got off but then leaped again. Hissing with annoyance, Maplepaw jumped backwards.

Her paws slipped on the ground and Whiskerpaw slid on top of her. She used the same move as she had done on Hollydust. Maplepaw kicked at Whiskerpaw's stomach and he jerked back with surprise.

He suddenly moved sideways and unbalanced Maplepaw. She let out a small growl.

"That's enough!" Hollydust broke in. "You both did well."

Whiskerpaw dipped his head respectfully at Maplepaw. "Don't worry." He whispered with a tease in his voice. "I'll defeat you next time."

Maplepaw huffed and playfully cuffed him over the ears. But before she could do anything else, Whiskerpaw ducked forward.

"Hey!" Maplepaw protested though she didn't go after him. She padded back to camp with Hollydust at her side.

**I would have made this longer, but my dad is forcing me to go to sleep. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow, I didn't think I would update at 12:40 at midnight. But I guess I did! Though I would expect you to read it tomorrow in the morning…So this would make no sense. But go ahead and read it anyways!**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey, Maplepaw, guess what happened?" Flowerpaw cried out as Maplepaw reached the camp.

"What?" Maplepaw mewed, her tail flicking impatiently. Flowerpaw would get excited over _anything._

Last time when they were still kits, Flowerkit had come racing towards Maplekit with a mouse dangling in her jaws. "Look at this mouse!" She had said.

"Okay…What about it?" Maplekit had asked.

"It's a mouse!" Flowerkit had exclaimed, happiness in her voice, and then had raced off again to show some other poor cat. That time Maplekit had decided that Flowerkit had completely lost it. It was probably no different this time.

Flowerpaw's eyes were glowing was excitement. "Sparkfur said that I could spend a day learning warrior moves!"

Maplepaw tilted her head, stunned. "But I thought you liked being a medicine cat."

Flowerpaw purred. "Of course I do. I'm just curious what it's like to be a warrior. Besides, that means the whole day with you!"

"That sounds great." Maplepaw told her, trying to put as much emotion as she could.

_Oh great. _Maplepaw thought to herself. _A_ whole_ day with a cat talking your ears off with some things you don't want to know. _

Flowerpaw was still purring. "I can't wait to see how much you've learned. What did you learn so far? The hunting crouch? Battle moves? Territory?"

"For StarClan's sake, it's my first day." Maplepaw exclaimed. "Do you think I learned _everything_?"

Flowerpaw paused. "I just wanted to see what you know."

Maplepaw sighed. "Well, we were learning the territory when a monster hit Rainpaw, then we went to go battle train. I haven't even started hunting yet. And, well I guess that's it."

Flowerpaw flicked her tail. "That's all I wanted to know. I'm going to go tell Rosefire now." Flowerpaw ran over to the warriors den. "Rosefire! Rosefire! Guess what Sparkfur said?"

Rosefire welcomed her daughter with a sweep of her tail and Maplepaw saw Rosefire's eyes glow with pride as she praised Flowerpaw. "That's great, Flowerpaw." Rosefire purred. Flowerpaw pressed herself against Rosefire and Maplepaw turned away.

"You better go rest." Hollydust's amused mew sounded from behind her. "I think Flowerpaw will be enough for you tomorrow. You might as well make sure you have strength to keep up with her."

Maplepaw nodded but different thoughts were still swarming around her. _Silverhawk won't even be there to train me. I'll just be in that….that forest again. Alone. I'd rather be asleep on my paws tomorrow than go _there _again. _

"Go on." Hollydust nudged Maplepaw gently.

Sighing, Maplepaw padded to her nest. _Please StarClan,_ She thought. _Let me have good dreams._

. . .

_Maplepaw was running through a field of long grass, her eyes were fixed on the mass of cats in front of her. Cats were also beside her, some shouting orders. She recognized Silverhawk as one of them. The rest of the cats were strangers, but even so, Maplepaw could smell the strong scent of pine needles from the forest she trained in. _

_The cats…The ones that she and the group was heading for…They were all fighting…Maplepaw couldn't stop herself as she lunged at one cat, claws unsheathed. She could feel skin and fur tearing under her claws. Yet, she didn't stop. _

What am I doing? _Maplepaw shrieked inside her head. The cat went limp under her claws. She barely had time to progress that she had killed a cat before she leaped at another cat. Silverhawk was battling a cat as well, teeth bared, claws unsheathed. Her claws were flying mercilessly as well._

Stop! _Maplepaw thought desperately. But of course, that didn't stop her from slaughtering the innocent cat. Suddenly, Maplepaw felt rage pulse through her as she spotted a sandy colored she-cat. Sandstorm. _

How did I know that? Who am I? _Maplepaw thundered towards she-cat. She heard the she-cat exchange a few words with another cat next to her. _

"_Not for the Clans." The words suddenly burst out of her mouth. _

_Sandstorm bristled. "Who are you?" _

"_You should know who I am," Maplepaw hissed in return. "ThunderClan destroyed my life!" _

_Sandstorm paused. "What's your name?" _

_She stepped out of the shadows. "My name's Mapleshade!" _

Maple_shade_? I'm a warrior? _She didn't have time to answer that. _

_With a hiss, Mapleshade had sprung. She landed on Sandstorm and pushed her muzzle into the earth. "I'm going to make you pay for every blessing StarClan gave you!" Mapleshade growled. "And every blessing they stole from me!" _

"_You have everything I wanted, Sandstorm! A mate that loved me, kits that I could watch grow up and have kits of their own, the respect of my Clanmates! I should have had all that!" She grasped Sandstorm's throat in her jaws. _

"_Let her go!" A star-flecked tortoiseshell cat darted from the ferns and ripped Mapleshade away from Sandstorm. As Sandstorm crouched, coughing, the tortoiseshell flung her to the ground. Mapleshade scrambled up and turned on the StarClan cat. _

"_Spottedleaf!" she hissed. "Why didn't you let me kill her? She stole Firestar's love from you." _

What's happening? _Mapleshade thought as her claws dug into the ground. She didn't have control of her own paws any more. _

_The hair rose on Spottedleaf's spine. "There was nothing to steal. Sandstorm made him happy!" _

_Mapleshade lunged at her. Spottedleaf rolled under the her weight, paws flailing as she fell. With a snarl, Mapleshade sliced open Spottedleaf's throat. _

No! _Maplepaw's heart froze. But that did nothing._

. . .

"No!" Maplepaw shrieked.

"Ugh, Maplepaw!" Hoppaw stood over her, whiskers twitching. "Quiet down. Hollydust just wanted you for training. Apparently with Flowerpaw." He added with an amused flick of his tail. "Mousepelt said I have to come with you."

Maplepaw sighed. _The camp is so peaceful. How long will it take for it to become like the battle that I saw? _"What about Rainpaw?" Maplepaw asked, trying to sound casual.

Hoppaw frowned. "She's healing but Mousepelt said I still have to go train." Maplepaw nodded. "I almost forgot!" Hoppaw exclaimed as she began to exit the den. "Whiskerpaw is also coming."

Maplepaw nodded again. "Come on then, we don't have all day."

Hoppaw snorted but on a burst of a speed for the training hollow. As they reached the training hollow, Maplepaw could smell Hollydust, Mousepelt and Whitenose there. She sniffed at the air. Sparkfur's not here. She let out a sigh of relief. The two apprentices bounded into the hollow.

"We were about to start without you." Whitenose informed them with a purr of amusement.

"Alright," Mousepelt took over. "Since Flowerpaw is learning, Hoppaw and Whiskerpaw, attack."

Hoppaw paused, eyeing Whiskerpaw nervously for a moment. Then he sprang onto him and fell back in surprise when Whiskerpaw swung out a paw and tripped him. Taking this moment as an advantage, Whiskerpaw leaped into Hoppaw who kicked his hind legs harshly. Whiskerpaw released him, and then pounced on him again.

The fight became much more brutal than Maplepaw had expected. She turned to look at her mentors. They were all deep in conservation. Maplepaw whipped around to look at Flowerpaw. She looked normal, almost bored as she watched them and her jaws parted in a small yawn. In the corner of her vision, Maplepaw noticed a thin splatter of blood on Hoppaw. There were a few splotches on Whiskerpaw as well.

Suddenly, Maplepaw sprang forward. "Stop!" She yowled. The two cats jerked backwards, eyes widening in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Hollydust asked, looking bewildered.

"Look at them." Maplepaw exclaimed, surprised none of them had noticed the blood. "They were going beyond training!"

Whitenose studied the two apprentices. "Okay then…" She still sounded slightly astonished by Maplepaw's sudden outburst.

"You two, go back to camp." Mousepelt ordered. "Whitenose, Flowerpaw, you go with them."

"Why doesn't anyone care that their claws were unsheathed?" Maplepaw asked Hollydust.

She hesitated and briefly exchanged a look with Mousepelt. "They just went a little over the top." Hollydust murmured softly.

Maplepaw nodded stiffly.

"We're saving training with Flowerpaw for another day." Hollydust announced her voice stronger now. "We're going patrolling."

"Okay." Maplepaw responded.

"ShadowClan border?" Hollydust asked Mousepelt.

She shook her head. "No, I already sent a patrol for there earlier. We can go to the RiverClan border."

The three cats walked silently. Maplepaw had no idea what they were thinking about.

Besides, her mind was already flooded with her own thoughts.

_They didn't care that Whiskerpaw and Hoppaw "went a little over the top"._

"And what are you doing here?" Snowstorm and Duskfeather stood in front of them, fur bristling. Applepaw and Mallowpaw slid out from behind them.

"Here again?" Duskfeather growled.

"We're patrolling. We're on our own territory anyways." Mousepelt told them stiffly.

"That's what you said last time." Snowstorm snarled.

"This is our territory. And we were just about to leave." Maplepaw mewed innocently.

"Then leave." Snowstorm spat.

Hollydust lifted her head and tail and padded away with Maplepaw and Mousepelt.

"And don't come back!" Mallowpaw yowled after them.

Maplepaw turned back one last time and saw Applepaw staring intensely at her. Surprised and a little scared, she quickened her pace and disappeared into the trees.

**I also forgot to mention Applepaw's and Mallowpaw's mentors. I'm pretty sure I made it pretty obvious that Applepaw's mentor is Snowstorm and I'll say Mallowpaw's mentor is Duskfeather. If you didn't figure out yet, Maplepaw's dream was a part of The Great Battle. And I think I better go to sleep before my parents find out that I have a mysterious iPad under my pillow.**


End file.
